


Flower Notes

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Cyrus is confused, Fluff, Getting Together, Lights, Locker Notes, M/M, Secret Admirer, TJ is a sap, TJ struggles with math still, a rose, and he gets angry, anonymous notes, bench, compliments, decoration, i think??, paper notes, rainbow notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: {refer to tags}
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Flower Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on my Wattpad account somewhere between the end of August and the beginning of October in 2019.

"How was your day?" Cyrus's mom asked him as he walked through the door.

"Fine," he replied as he grabbed a banana, ready to head up to his room.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope, just the usual." He ran upstairs and flopped down on his bed.

You would think that Cyrus Goodman was just your average, non-athletic middle schooler. But he had a big secret that very few people know. He's gay and used to have a crush on the frisbee team captain, Jonah Beck. But that was gone now.

What nobody knew was that now he had a huge crush on the basketball jock, TJ Kippen. They had become friends, but what Cyrus didn't know was that TJ had his own secret, and a plan up his sleeve.

* * *

"You guys up for baby taters at The Spoon at around 5?" Andi asked her friends as they walked to school together on Tuesday morning.

"Sure," Cyrus replied.

"Yep, sounds good," Buffy agreed. "So, how's your crush going, Cyrus?"

"Crush? What crush?!" Cyrus momentarily panicked. Nobody could know he liked TJ.

"Your crush on Jonah...are you okay Cyrus?" Andi said. Cyrus mentally sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. Oh and that's gone. I don't like him anymore."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. "Just a few weeks ago you got all sweaty when he tried to film you for Metcalf."

"I'm sure, Buffy. I only see him as a friend now."

They arrived at Jefferson Middle School and split up to go to their lockers. But when Cyrus opened his locker, he noticed someone had put something in there.

He picked up the red, flower-shaped note and unfolded it.

_'your smile is the light in a darK room. signed, flower boy.'_

He smiled for about 5 seconds and then got confused. He frowned. Who would send him a message like this? He wasn't at all popular and he was sure nobody liked him.

He stuffed it in his bag and closed his locker before heading to class. But he didn't know that someone was watching him from afar.

* * *

TJ sighed as he erased what was on his paper for the third time.

Buffy was trying to tutor him, but he couldn't get it right no matter how hard he tried.

"Come on TJ, you can do this. I know your dyscalculia makes it hard, but you have to try." she told him.

"I AM trying!" he said, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry TJ, I just want to help but I'm not sure how. Maybe you need a better tutor."

He sighed again before saying, "I'm gonna go use the restroom."

Buffy nodded as he left the room.

He walked over to Cyrus's locker and opened up his bag. After he slipped a note inside the locker he whispered, "I wish I could be with you."

He walked to the restroom, but once he was inside he just sat against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest.

 _Why can't I be normal?_ He thought to himself as he quietly sobbed into his knees.

Soon, he realized Buffy was still waiting for him and he needed to go back to his tutoring session. He got up and washed his face before heading back.

* * *

The next day, Cyrus opened his locker and found another flower-shaped note. But this time it was orange. He unfolded it and read what it said.

_'you give me hope when there isn't Any left. signed, flower boy'_

He smiled and placed it in his bag with the other one. He grabbed his textbooks and headed to English. Again, TJ was watching him from around the corner.

Cyrus sat through his English class, wondering who had sent him these notes. I mean, he was just a clumsy dork who loved chocolate chocolate chip muffins, right? But someone out there for some reason thought he was important enough to receive these notes and Cyrus wasn't sure why.

After class, he went to the cafeteria for lunch and sat down with Andi and Buffy.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked them as he got out his lunch box.

"Nothing major. I've just got tons of homework." Andi said.

"TJ's finally passing me the ball during games and practices so that's good news." Buffy told them. "What about you Cyrus? Anything new happening?"

"Okay, don't freak out, but I may have gotten a flower-shaped note in my locker today and yesterday." He said.

"What?!" Andi and Buffy slightly yelled in unison.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Andi asked.

"Can we see?" Buffy added.

"Aww, you have a secret admirer!" Andi gushed.

"Okay, okay, relax. Here." He handed them the notes to read over.

"This is so cute!" Buffy said.

"Someone must really like you." Andi handed him the notes back.

"I'm so confused guys. Why would someone do this for me?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyrus don't talk like that. You deserve this. I hope it turns out well," Buffy told him.

They finished up their lunch and headed to their second period class, which they had together. Art.

* * *

Over the next two days, Cyrus kept receiving the flower-shaped notes in his locker, which he of course updated the Good Hair Crew on.

One was yellow, and read _'you make me want to stoP and stare. signed, flower boy'_ ; and the other was green, and read _'your laughteR is my favourite song. signed, flower boy'_.

Every weekday afternoon during his tutoring session with Buffy, TJ would excuse himself to go to the restroom, and he would slip another note into Cyrus's locker.

After the weekend was over, Cyrus went to his locker once more on Monday morning and found a flower-shaped note. It was a gradient from blue to purple.

He opened it up and it said, _'you have read all of my notes. now read them again and put together the capital in each note in the order of 3, 2, 4, 1, and meet me where it says at 3:40 PM after school. signed, flower boy'_.

He got the other notes out of his backpack and did what the note said, while TJ was secretly watching.

_'you make me want to stoP and stare. signed, flower boy'_

P.

_'you give me hope when there isn't Any left. signed, flower boy'_

A.

_'your laughteR is my favourite song. signed, flower boy'_

R.

_'your smile is the light in a darK room. signed, flower boy'_

K.

Park? This mystery "flower boy" wanted him to meet him at the park. Part of him felt like this was a trap, but a bigger part of him was so curious that he just had to go.

He put the notes back in his bag and headed to class.

* * *

After school, Cyrus brought his stuff home and then walked to the park. When he arrived, at about 3:39, he looked around and what he finally found shocked him.

"TJ?" He asked, his eyes wide open. The whole place was decorated with lights and music and TJ was sitting on a bench, holding a rose. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" TJ said as he stood up and walked towards him.

"A-are you-"

"Flower boy. Nice to meet you." TJ held out his hand for Cyrus to shake it and he gladly did.

Suddenly, Cyrus found a huge smile on his face and couldn't stop it.

"B-but how did you... why did you... I'm so confused," Cyrus stuttered.

"Cyrus," TJ started as he walked closer to the brown-haired boy. "Ever since I met you I've felt something I've never felt before. At first I was scared, thinking that I had no chance with you and that you'd hate me if you ever found out. After a while I realized that I should just go for it because if not I would just go through life wondering what could've happened if I didn't hold back. Cyrus, I like you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You helped me to become a better person and I don't know how to thank you for that."

Cyrus just stood there open-mouthed in shock, not knowing what to say as his crush confessed his love to him.

"Cyrus, will you make me the happiest guy ever and go out with me?" TJ asked, holding out the rose.

It took him a few seconds to process what just happened but then he took the rose and yelled out, "Yes!! A thousand times yes!!"

They both smiled so big their cheeks started to hurt but they didn't care.

TJ leaned in really close to Cyrus and whispered, "Can I?"

Instead of replying, Cyrus closed the gap and they softly kissed for about 5 seconds before pulling away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cyrus said quietly, blushing really hard.

"Well, believe it, because this is real," TJ smiled, also trying to hide his blushing.

"I really, really like you, TJ," Cyrus whispered as they hugged.

"I really really like you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> That was so cheesy I’m cringing so much lol. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
